Never Thought I'd Fall In Love with You
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: When Emma is hired to the WWE she can't be more excited. Until she finds out who she will be working with; but maybe Emma will learn that appearances are not always what they seem. MizXOC
1. Comtract Signing Revised

Chapter 1

Contract Signing

Emma Leigh Garrett sat in the hallway outside Vince McMahon's office. She tapped her foot quickly; she was so nervous she didn't even know if she was going to be able to talk to McMahon. He was one of the biggest names in Sports Entertainment and she was going to be working for him.

She was so excited.

She couldn't wait to discuss her storyline. She was hoping she'd be working with the good guys. Being a heel may bring you a lot of attention but everyone loves the good guys right?

She fidgeted in the chair—how much longer would she have to wait. She didn't know how much longer she could control herself. Vince wouldn't bother with her if she got too excited. Five seconds with her in that state and she'd be looking for a new line of employment.

Just than the door opened and Vince McMahon walked out, "Emma Garrett?" He looked at her.

Emma jumped to her feet and shook McMahon's extended right hand.

"Come on in Miss Garrett."

Emma followed McMahon into his office. There were pictures of wrestlers, current and retired, on the walls. The desk was huge, and organized, except for the pile of papers sitting in the middle of it. She took a seat in one of the leather chairs opposite Mr. McMahon.

"Now Miss Garrett, I think you are well suited to work on NXT."

"Thank you Sir"

"You've been in developmental territories for a year now?"

"Yes sir."

"But I've never met you?"

"No sir."

He nodded. "Well Miss Garrett, you will be joining the NXT rookies on Tuesday nights."

"Okay sir." She smiled trying to contain her excitement. Her heart was beating so fast she could feel it.

"I know who will bea perfect PRO for you Miss Garrett." McMahon said with a smile.

"Of course Sir."

Emma knew better than to deny the agreements of employment. Especially when there were so many talents McMahon might think had the potential to replace her.

"Fantastic." He slid the contract in front of her.

She read it and signed it with shaking hands.

She knew she was going to be working with a male superstar but she didn't know which one.

"Welcome to the Raw Roster Miss Garrett"

"Thank you sir." She smiled. "Can you tell me who I will be working with?"

McMahon smile at her as she stood up, getting ready to leave the room. "You will find out tomorrow night, at the orientation Miss Garrett, just like all the other rookies."

She nodded deciding not to push him.

"Thank you sir"

She left the room. She hoped she was working with a good guy, like John Cena, John Morrison, Evan Bourne, Daniel Bryan, or even Randy Orton.


	2. Orientation

Chapter 2

Orientation

Emma stood alone in the corner while all the other rookies talked about who their pros were going to be. She was so nervous, who could her pro be? She grabbed a bottle of water and opened it and took a sip. She watched the other girls, two blonds, a red head, and two brunettes. She didn't even know their names, and she didn't think they would end up friends anyway. The door to the room opened and the six pro's entered the room.

Kelly Kelly, she wasn't going to be Emma's pro, she knew her pro was male.

Cody Rhodes, she hoped it wasn't Cody Rhodes, he was a great wrestler but she wanted to align herself with a face, not a heel.

Evan Bourne, that could be promising.

Alicia Fox, it was definitely not her.

Daniel Bryan, she would be more than happy to work with him.

The Miz, she did not want to work with the Miz! Ever!

She watched as the pros mixed and mingled with the rookies, she was paying so much attention to what everyone else was doing she never heard him come up behind her. "You are lucky, you know that Emma."

She choked on her water.

The Miz grunted. He seemed amused he had startled her. "Why would you say that?" She glared at him.

"Because you got the best pro."

"And who would that be?"

"Me, of course, the WWE Champion, don't ask stupid questions."

She rolled her eyes, he was worse that she thought, "How the hell did I get stuck with you."

He ignored her, "Okay, Emma, hyphen, Leigh, rule number one, be mouthy, but don't get mouthy with me, You OWE me."

"How do I owe you, I've known you for all of about two minutes."

He ignored her again. "Always do what I say, if you do what you want to do, well than, you are wrong—and you will fail."

"I've gotten this far on my own haven't I?"

"What did I say about being sarcastic with me?"

"Couldn't tell you, I was trying to get over how egotistical you are."

He smirked. "I am your ticket to the WWE and if you push it, I will make sure you don't make it Princess."

"Don't ever call me Princess again."

He tilted his head to the side slightly and smiled. "Next, we need to get you a new wardrobe" she looked down at her jeans, platform shoes and black tank top and rolled her eyes. "Yes, WWE has wardrobes during the show, but you should always look your best, If I am going to be your pro, you have to look good, all the time."

"You wear striped socks with checkered pants Miz, how can I dress any worse than that."

"Have you looked in the mirror lately Princess?"

She gave him a death glare. "I said not to call me Princess."

He pursed his lips and nodded. "Whatever you say Princess."

He was trying to piss her off, she knew that, but she couldn't help but be annoyed, could she have gotten any more screwed over?

"Whatever." She crossed her arms and bit her lip."What else _Sir_"

"You'll learn Princess, you will learn."

With that he walked away and left Emma standing a lone in the corner. What the hell was she going to do, This was going to be unbearable.


	3. The Manager

**Chapter 3**

**The Manager**

Emma-Leigh woke up the next morning to the sound of someone pounding on her door. She glanced at the clock, six-fifteen. She sighed and got out of bed and went to the door. "Just a minute!" she yelled, annoyed. She wasn't supposed to be seeing anyone this morning, she didn't even have to be to the arena for practice until two-thirty. She threw her red hair back in a loose ponytail and wrapped a robe around herself.

She pulled the door open. There was a man standing there, leaning against the door frame. He was in a dark charcoal gray suit and a light blue shirt. He had his arms crossed and looked her up and down.

"What do you want?" She asked irritated as he pushed past her and entered the hotel room.

"Mike said you had an attitude but I didn't quite believe him, now I know he's right."

This is Alex Riley, or Kevin Kiley, she thought; she closed the door. "Sorry, what do you want now?"

"Mike couldn't make it to help improve your wardrobe, so I came instead."

"Are you serious?" Emma laughed. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Sure you are, and you have twenty minutes to get ready, I'll wait outside."

"You're going to be waiting a long time because I'm going back to bed."

"C'mon, don't be like that; we're just trying to help you out."

"I can dress myself."

Kiley sighed and leaned against the wall. "I'm just taking orders, darlin', don't make me look bad."

Emma sighed, the way Mike Mizanin acted yesterday he seemed like a real jerk, and she felt back for this guy, being stuck working for him must have been a nightmare. She shouldn't get him in trouble.

"Fine, give me thirty minutes and you have a deal."

"Fine, I'll be in the lobby Emma." He smiled and walked past her and left.

She sighed and told herself it was all going to be worth it when she could work by herself on either the RAW or the Smackdown brand.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Emma stepped off the elevator and into the lobby. Alex was sitting in a chair in the far corner; he stood when he saw her. "Are you ready Emma?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Great" He led her outside to a white Saturn and opened the passenger-side door for her. She climbed in and buckled her seat belt. She watched Kiley walk around the car and get in the driver side. She couldn't believe she was doing this. This wasn't part of the story-line she had no reason to actually go a long with it, she just wanted to maintain and friendly work environment.

She rode in silence with Kiley to whatever stores he wanted and bought close that she some-what approved of that were 'appropriate' for her new status. She didn't realize that her status changed when her pro was the WWE Champion, actually she was sure it was just Miz's ego that thought it did, but she played along. She wound up spending way more money than she would have liked, but in the long run, maybe it was for the best.

* * *

Two hours later she was back in her hotel room, bags and dressing bags were strewn across her bed and Kevin Kiley was sitting in the chair in the corner. His cell phone rang and he stepped out in the hall.

* * *

"Hello" Kevin answered his phone "Are you there Mike?"

"Yea, did you get her to go to the store?" Miz asked, he sounded distant and Kevin was sure he was in a place with bad cell service.

"Yea, it was easier than I thought it would be."

"Good, I'm sure she hates me, but I have to make sure she's ready for all the people who are going to hate her."

"She's going to do fine Mike, that's all part of the show, she'll learn, don't make it your responsibility to make sure she can do her job, just worry about your own." Kevin hung up and went back in the hotel room. Emma looked at him with confused eyes. "Mike says to wear the red dress for tomorrow's first episode." With that he turned and left Emma standing in her hotel room.


	4. First Practice

**Chapter 4**

**First Practice **

Emma arrived at the arena at two o'clock and went and changed into her wrestling attire, black pants embellished with pink ribbon and lace and a matching halter style top. She pulled on her wrestling boots and went out to center of the arena. The other girls were already there, changed, and talking with their pros. Emma looked around but Michael Mizanin was nowhere to be seen.

She walked over to Matthew Kaye, better known as Matt Striker and tapped his shoulder. He spun around and smiled. "What's the matter sweetheart?" he asked.

"Is Michael not here?"

"Didn't he call you?"

"No, why?"

"He can't be here tonight, so you are just going through your practice match with Sara than you can go"

"Oh" she nodded. "Okay."

He smiled at her than went back to work. She walked over to ring and got inside. Her match was going to be the first on the show after all the rookie divas were introduced. She leaned in the corner against the turnbuckle and waited patiently for Sara to walk down to the ring. This was going to be a long day. . .

* * *

After three runs through the match Matt told them they were done and could go back and change. Emma walked up the ramp and headed toward the back . _Why hadn't Miz shown up, hadn't he gone off about how he was going to teach her everything she needed to know yet he never showed up_. She rolled her eyes at the thought of her pro and whispered to herself "Why hadn't you just taken a chance at negotiating with McMahon, maybe you could have gotten a better deal."

* * *

Once showered, changed and safely back at her hotel Emma grabbed a book out of her duffel bag, but she couldn't even get the concentration to open the book and read, she was thinking about Michael Mizanin.

She couldn't understand why he was so hard on her?

_He hadn't even seen her wrestle yet._

_And demanding she get a new wardrobe, who does that?_

She rolled her eyes again and tossed her book at the foot of the bed, why was she letting this guy cause her some much grief? It was just a stupid story-line after all. She grabbed her purse and got out her copy of the contract and the basic outline of her story-line with Michael Mizanin.

She had been so upset with who she would be working with; she had only glanced at the first two weeks. She leaned back and read the whole thing.

_She didn't like what she was seeing. Had the writer's lost their minds?_ She sighed and sat it back in her purse. Hopefully they would change their minds and come up with something a little better.

She just couldn't wait until this was over and she was a WWE diva. Than she would be free of Michael Mizanin.

**_Although, for an egotistical asshole, he was kind of cute._**

* * *

**_A/n: sorry it is such a short chapter and sorry it took so long to update, i've misplaced my outline for this story . the chapters will get longer I promise. I hope you enjoyed this short one though :) _**


	5. Episode 1:  The beginning

**Chapter 5**

**Episode 1: The beginning**

The next night Emma rode in a cab to the arena. She couldn't shake the nervousness she felt. She had worked for FWC for a year and never had these butterflies.

'Just ignore the cameras.' She told herself.

When the cab pulled up to the arena she paid the man behind the wheel and got out. She carried in her duffel bag with her ring attire in it. She was already in the red dress that Michael had told her to wear. She ignored the curious glances from the superstars and divas lining the hallways.

Than he walked up to her; he was wearing a black pinstripe suit with a dark red shirt. "Garrett" he said looking her up and down. "That's a little better at least now you _look_ like you could be my rookie."

Emma bit her lip and fought the urge to slap him.

"Now, make sure you _act_ like my rookie." He said—than he walked off, holding his championship.

Emma watched him leave than walked over to Matt and the other rookies.

_You can do this Emma-Leigh_, she told herself.

* * *

Emma was standing next to Matt in the ring; Sara was on her other side. Emma looked around the audience. "Now it is time to meet your new NXT rookie divas." Matt said into is microphone. "Our first Rookie Emma-Leigh"

Emma took the microphone trying to hide her shaking hands. She loved performing in the ring, but she wasn't quite as confident about her microphone skills. Matt gave her an encouraging smile and she smiled back.

Than she turned to the audience still smiling and said: "I'm Emma-Leigh, I'm from Boston, Massachusetts and I **_will_** be the next WWE Diva." She smiled brightly as she said her 'lines'.

She than handed the microphone to Sara.

Sarah was a bubbly blond from Palm Beach, Florida.

Megan was a fiery red head from Los Angeles.

Chloe was a blond, who looked more like she should be in a beauty pageant rather than in wrestling, she was from South Carolina.

Melanie was a short petite brunette with wide hazel eyes; she said she was from Canada

Brittany was another brunette with bright green eyes; she said she was from Nebraska.

When all the divas finished their introductions Matt took the microphone from Brittany—"now it is time to meet your pros."

All the girls turned, smiling excitedly, toward the ramp so they could meet their pros 'for the first time.'

"Brittany your pro will be. . . "

Brittany watched the screen eagerly than the music started

And Alicia Fox came out.

"Alicia Fox" Matt finished.

Alicia did her small introduction for Brittany than sat in the furthest seat.

"Melanie, meet your NXT pro. . ." Matt said.

Ride of the Valkyries began to play and Daniel Bryan walked out. Melanie nodded excitedly and Bryan gave a very nice speech for her.

And so on, the pros were introduced. Kelly Kelly was Chloe's, Evan Bourne was Megan's, and Cody Rhodes was Sara's.

Matt than turned to Emma; "Emma, meet your Pro. . . "

The audience all looked up at the huge screen and:

_**AAAWEESSOMME, I CAME TO PLAY, I CAME TO PLAY, THERES A PRICE TO PAY, TIME FOR YOU TO GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES AND PRAY**. _

Emma turned and watched Miz walk down the Ramp followed by Riley.

"Emma, Emma" Mike said holding his Microphone close to his lips. "Just listen to me Princess." He smirked. She shot him a dirty look for the add-lib, no where in the script did it say he could call her princess. "Just listen to me Emma and I will make you the next WWE diva because I'm the Miz and I'm Awesome!"

Emma shook her head as Miz took his seat and Riley went backstage. They cut to a commercial break and all the rookies went out back. Emma glanced up and saw her image on the huge screen in a preview for the upcoming match. Emma-Leigh vs Sara.

Too bad she was going to lose.

* * *

Emma stood across from Sara in the ring. The bell sounded and they started the match.

Emma started the match off strong, using her signature high-flying technique.

Than she fell right into a kick by Sara, it went down-hill from there.

She winced slightly as Sarah kneed her in the back. Sarah did her finisher and got the pin and the three count.

Sara left and met Cody at the top of the ramp. Emma sat in the ring and they cut to a commercial.

* * *

Emma made her way backstage after the match, the camera man followed her.

Miz walked up to her, Alex at his heels "Garrett." He yelled.

She stopped and looked at him. "Yes sir?"

"What were you thinking!" he yelled, standing close to her, she looked at him.

"What do you mean?" She said quietly looking down.

"You made me look like an IDIOT. My rookie shouldn't lose, the WWE champion's rookie NEVER loses, do you understand me?"

"I'm sorry." She looked up at him wide-eyed.

He was making this so believable; yelling so loud she involuntarily flinched.

"You better get you're act together Emma." He yelled adjusting the championship on his shoulder.

Emma nodded, tears streaking down her face.

He turned and left with Alex, completing the skit. The camera man zoomed in on Emma and her tear filled eyes before she left down the hall.

_The only thing he didn't know, that the WWE universe didn't know, that Michael Mizanin didn't know, _

_The only thing that only Emma knew was _

_**Those tears were real. **_


	6. Mike & Kevin

**Chapter 6 **

**Mike and Kevin **

Michael Mizanin paced his dressing room in frustration. "Chill out" his manager Kevin Kiley said to him as he threw a piece of popcorn in the air and tried to catch it in his mouth.

"I can't." Miz glanced at Kiley, who was sitting sideways on a large leather couch, his legs out straight. "I think she was really crying Kevin."'

"That's not your problem Mike, if she's not strong enough for this than Vince will get rid of her. Stars are born, not made."

"That's not true Kevin." Mike said, rolling his eyes. "If she didn't have the talent to be here McMahon wouldn't have brought her up from FWC, let alone have it scripted for her to win."

"He's only letting her win to boost you, because you're her pro, and you are the champion."

"That's ridiculous Kevin."

"Please Mike; since Maryse left you you've gone soft, babying the newbie."

Mike stopped pacing and glared at his manager, why the hell had he brought up _her_? "Maryse has nothing to do with this Kevin; I'm just trying to help the girl."

"It's not your job to help the girl, it's your job to worry about getting your job done, not holding her hand while she does her Michael." Kevin stood up, "Now, I'm going to get some dinner, are you coming or not?"

"No, I'm going to go back to the hotel."

"Suit yourself." Kevin said shrugging his shoulders.

Mike watched as his manager left the room. Had he been too hard on Emma? The script didn't improve by any means, it only got worse. Should he speak to her, tell her that this is nothing personal; he is only being hard on her to prepare her for the thousands of fans who will probably hate her.

No, he decided if he told her, than she might be less likely to take it seriously. He was going to toughen her up bit. He just hoped she was a really good actress and those tears tonight weren't real.

* * *

Mike walked into the lobby of the hotel; he pressed the button on the elevator.

The doors slid open and he groaned in frustration when he saw the thin platinum blonde walk into the lobby and join him in the elevator.

"Hello Michael." She said her accent thicker than normal when his name rolled of her tongue.

"Maryse." He nodded and hit the button for his floor, "what floor?"

"Four" she said.

He pressed the four button next to the glowing five button he had already pushed.

"How have you been Mike?" she asked

"Good." He lied. "And yourself?"

"Great."

"How's Ted?"

"He's fine."

Mike nodded. He couldn't help but sigh in relief when the doors slid shut and he was alone on the elevator.

**Every time he saw her his heart broke all over again.**

Three months ago Maryse had left him for Ted.

He didn't like to admit that he wasn't over it. He couldn't imagine being with anyone besides Maryse, when she had ended their three year relationship he was heartbroken.

**He was still heartbroken.**

When she left him he decided he wasn't going through that again, he was going to focus on his career that was fulfilling enough.

_He would be better off for that_, he had decided.

He stepped off the elevator and walked to his hotel room door. He slid the keycard in an pushed the door open.

Than, Emma-Leigh Garrett became his NXT rookie and he wanted to change his mind. Emma was beautiful, she was smart; she was witty, and just sarcastic enough to get along with him.

**_But, he closed his heart, and he wasn't going to open it back up again._**


	7. Altercation

**Chapter 7**

**Altercation**

_Mike wasn't quite sure what he was doing. He must have lost his mind_. He looked at the golden numbers on the dark brown hotel room door. Room 219

_Emma-Leigh's room_

He took a deep breath and gently knocked on the door. For a moment all he heard s silence, than, he heard the sound of footsteps.

A few seconds later the door swung open, Emma stood in front of him. Her long auburn locks were down and wavy. She was in a lilac pajama suit, with white pin-stripes, capris and a tank top. "Mike?"

"Hey Emma—"

"What the hell are you doing here Michael Mizanin?"

_Not exactly the response she was expecting._

"I came to check up on you Emma."'

"'Why would you bother checking up on me?"

"Well at the show, it kind of, looked like you were really cryin', and. . ."

"Michael," Emma interrupted, "don't pretend like you care, even if I had been crying, which I wasn't, it would be none off your business. I am just your co-worker. I know we are not friends and I'm really sorry you had to be stuck with me."

"Now wait a minute Emma! I never said I didn't want to work with you."

"Shut up Michael" she rolled her eyes "you made it very clear to me that this story line is a burden to you and I am sorry. Quite frankly, I can't wait until it's over, you're miserable."

"Emma, I haven't been—"'

"You _have_ been you've been mean, you've yelled at me on and off set, you told me to get a new wardrobe? You're mean, self-centered, and egotistical and I would greatly appreciate it if you left me the hell alone and got out from in front of my door. "

With that she slammed the door in his face.

Mike stood there and stared at it.

He knew he shouldn't have come here. It was a bad idea. She hated him, and the worst part was he knew he was falling for her.

He shook his head and walked away.

* * *

Emma sat down on her bed, tears flowing don her cheeks. She knew she shouldn't have been so mean to Mike, but she couldn't take it, she couldn't take him.

He was so mean to her than he shows up at her door wondering if she was okay.

_Could he be more confusing?_

She had over-reacted. She had to work with this man and she had just screamed at him and slammed the door in his face. _What the hell had she been thinking?_

She wasn't a teenager anymore but she had certainly acted like one.

She flopped back on her bed. _He was so rude, self-absorbed, he had an ego bigger than all of Europe and Asia put together._

Yet, she couldn't help but feel some kind of attraction to him. _He was handsome._

_And maybe, just maybe, somewhere inside him was a sweet man who could love her?_

_At least that's what she was starting to hope._

* * *

**A/n: hey sorry the update took a while, i hope you liked it ~danie**


	8. Episode 2: Miz is a Menace

**Chapter 8**

**Episode 2: Miz Is a Menace**

Emma laced up her wrestling boots, practice had gone so well earlier that afternoon, only because Michael hadn't come again. She jumped up and hopped from side to side for a second before stretching. This episode was, in part, going to be fun. She walked down the hall and met the rest of the girls. Today was the obstacle course, and she was going to win the whole thing. She was going to be last to run the course.

She stood in her spot and watched the other girls run it. Sara botched and fell, luckily it wasn't scripted for her to win or Emma would have had to run a whole lot slower. Sara finished in twenty eight seconds and that was the time to beat.

Emma said a small prayer that she didn't mess up; she ran the course fifteen times earlier that day. When they told her to go she took off. It seemed like it took forever, concentrating on ever move but when she crossed the finish line she heard Matt yell 23.9 seconds. She stopped by the other girls, smiling and breathing heavy. She had done it.

* * *

Mike had to admit he was impressed, Emma was quite the athlete. He smiled at her as she walked by but she ignored him. They cut for a commercial break and he went backstage, it was time to go off script. The cameraman followed him.

Emma was by the refreshment table drinking a bottle of water and he walked up to her. He saw the light on the camera was green, they were live. He smiled at her and adjusted the belt on his shoulder. "Emma"

"What do you want Mike"

"Now don't get touchy," he smiled "I came in her to congratulate you, you did very well out there"

"Thanks?" she said glancing at the camera man than back at Mike, she had just noticed it was airing.

"Make me proud out there tonight?" he said "Remember, champion's rookies don't lose" he said as he walked away.

That line would have been fine, he thought, if she wasn't going to lose the match.

* * *

Emma stood in the center of the ring with Megan. The practice matches had gone smoothly earlier that day, she just hoped neither of them messed up, it was too early in the game for an injury.

Emma kicked Megan and did a gator roll into a submission move but Megan managed to climb toward the ropes and grab ahold. Emma released her at the three count and got up pulling Megan up with her, she performed and argentine neck breaker and covered but Megan kicked out at two. Megan got up slowly and when Emma went to do a clothesline Megan did a leap frog and kicked Emma in the face. Emma fell, Megan went for the pin but Emma kicked out. Megan pulled her up by her hair and went to do a neck breaker but Emma shoved her into the corner. Megan jumped up and went to perform a frog splash but Emma caught her and did a shoulder neck breaker. In any other match this would have been the win but Emma wasn't supposed to pin Megan, instead she pulled her up by her hair and threw her across the ring.

She hated being a heel. She proceeded to walk across the ring and kick Megan in the side. Megan rolled out of the ring and Emma yelled at the ref to count.

_One. . .._

_Two…._

"Count faster you idiot!" she yelled

_Three_

_Four…_

_Five …_

Megan was getting up …

_Six . ._ .

Emma tried to kick her but Megan grabbed her leg and yanked her out of the ring and got in. Emma followed her back in and went to do her finisher, a corkscrew summersault neck breaker, but Megan countered and performed the shooting star press in honor of her pro for the win.

Emma was laying on her back looking up at the lights.

All of this is worth it, she told herself.

* * *

When Megan was at the top of the ramp she sat up, distraught over her loss and made her way to the back.

Here is where the storyline got worse.

Emma walked up to the locker room, followed by the camera man, the Miz was there. "You let me down again Emma"

"I'm sorry Miz" she said, pretending like she didn't want to punch him the face. She did her best to act like she was sad she had upset her pro.

"I should switch rookies; I should have a Rookie who can actually win a match! You are a disgrace Emma! You make me look bad every time you step in that ring!"

"I'm sorry Miz" she repeated.

"You better be, you better get your act together before the first elimination or I will MAKE sure you are the first one to go home, do you understand?"

"Yes."

He grunted and pushed past her left.

Emma couldn't wait to be free of this Menace.

* * *

A/n well that's chapter 8 I hope you enjoyed it.

if you guys haven't checked out my poll would you please check it out, its to decided what story I will write when I complete one. please and thankd you!


	9. Episode 3: Fighting Back

**A/n: I just want to say thank you to **wades wife, WhitneySheree. xxxRKOEnigmaxxx, TellTale777, LilHellin, for reviewin the last chapter. Thanks guys it means a lot :)

**Chapter 9 **

**Episode 3: Fighting Back**

_Practice_

Emma went to do her finisher but Megan countered. Emma crawled over and held her hand out for Mike to tag.

"You can crawl better than that, it didn't even look believable, do it again!"

"Just tag me, we've done this a hundred times!"

"Emma, do it again!"

Emma slid out of the ring and leaned against the apron. She wanted to grab him and yank him off the ring apron and smack as hard as she could. She took a deep breath and tried to control herself, she'd be allowed to smack him soon enough.

Mike glared at her and got in the ring.

The rest of the practice went as smoothly as it could have in the situation at hand. Once they were done Emma left without a word and grabbed he_r _bag and left for the hotel. She had had enough of him for one day. She'd have to see him tomorrow and she didn't want to deal with him more than she had to.

* * *

_Episode 3 NXT_

Mike changed out of his black suit and into his wrestling gear. Emma had won the diva dance off tonight and their tag team match against Evan and Megan was the main event. He sat and put on his wrestling boots. He honestly adored Emma, she hated him, he knew that, and he was okay with it. He was getting used to the feeling of being alone and he was okay with that as well. Maryse had broken his heart so he was accustomed to the pain he got whenever Emma glared at him, or screamed at him, or ignored him. He sighed. He hated being so mean to her, he could be nicer to her at the practices but he wanted to prepare her, being a heel was not easy, unless you didn't care what others thought of you. He had to make sure Emma was prepared for the backlash she would get from the WWE universe. She was a beautiful and talented girl and he didn't want to see that go to waste because she couldn't handle the audience reaction.

He got up and headed out to the curtain, their match would be starting anytime now. He smiled when he saw her standing by the refreshment table, a bottle of water in hand, talking to Matt Striker. She was so stunning. She had those long bright red locks, and those big blue eyes. He sighed, he felt that pain again, no matter how beautiful she was he knew it would never happen. For one she hated him, and second, the last beautiful talented woman he had been with had destroyed him.

* * *

Emma glanced over at Mike; he was standing alone, just staring at the black curtains. She wanted to go over there and hug him, the look in his eyes made her want to cry. He looked like he was hurting. She didn't know what was going through his mind but she was sure it wasn't something pleasant. She had always been the kind of girl that everyone went to if they had a problem. She always wanted to help others and Mike was no exception, even if he was mean to her, she was sure he had his reasons. Was she putting too much faith in a man she barely knew?

* * *

Mike watched Emma in the ring; she really was an amazing athlete. Her story line wasn't showing it. Luckily she would be winning matches soon. He wanted to go to McMahon and punch him in the face, why was he so willing to waste talent and give stars with only average abilities the big push. He sighed, this was especially true in the diva's division. He loved all the divas, they were like his siblings but, McMahon pushed looks more than talent.

He watched as Emma did a round house kick knocking Megan to the mat. He yelled as Emma locked in a submission move, but Megan got to the ropes. The girls battled back and forth, than Megan hit Emma with a serious clothesline. Mike winced, had Emma been hurt? Emma crawled over and tagged him in than rolled out of the ring. Mike fought with Evan. He kicked the smaller man and tried to set him up for the skull crushing finale but he got away. He did a drop kick that knocked Mike off his feet. Mike wiped some blood away from his mouth, he had bitten his lip. He tagged in Emma again who went straight to the corner and started throwing punches at Megan. Megan grabbed a chunk of Emma's hair and flung her across the ring. The referee yelled "don't touch her hair" at Megan. Emma got up, holding her head and kicked an approaching Megan in the stomach. Megan doubled over and Emma hit her with a scissor kick. Emma went for the pin but Megan managed to kick out. Mike yelled from the ring apron at the referee who yelled back and told him to let him do his job. Megan and Emma both got up, Emma went for her finisher but Megan countered for the pin and the three count.

The referee held up Evan and Megan's hands than they all left the ring. Emma hadn't moved. Mike got into the ring. This is where the storyline got bad. He wished he didn't have to yell at the beautiful red head who was just now sitting up, leaning against the bottom rope.

He climbed through the ropes and got into the ring. He signaled for a microphone and yanked it out of the stage-hand's hand when he went to give it to him. By now Emma was standing leaning in the corner against the turn buckle. "Emma" he said into the microphone, turning to look at her. "Emma-leigh you lost, again" He walked over to her she didn't respond she didn't move, she just watched him. "What did I say last week about losing Emma?" he said then put the microphone in front of her.

"You said that a champion's rookie never loses."

"Very good Emma, so you were listening," he said as he paced a little, he looked at her and shook his head. He hated this. "And what is SO HARD to understand about that Emma" he yelled.

She didn't respond but looked at him with wide eyes. "Are you stupid or something Emma, do I HAVE to explain this differently for you, is it too difficult for you to understand?" he looked at her.

She shook her head.

"Then why the hell do you keep losing? Are you a bad wrestler, should we send you home, are you not WWE material!" he yelled. "I will not waste my time Emma, do you understand me!"

She nodded and said 'yes sir' even though he was probably the only one who could hear it.

"Good! You better get your act together Emma-Leigh, can you get that through your pretty little head, or are you incapable of understanding that as well? " he asked. "Is it too difficult for you Princess."

Emma looked at him, anger in her eyes, and in his opinion that anger looked rather real. She took a step forward and smacked him across the face.

The audience cheered. He pursed his lips and looked at Emma. "YOU need to learn some respect and I know just how to do it!" he said looking at her. "Next week you will wrestle me, in a falls count anywhere match"

Mike listened to the announcers, it had been a long time since a diva and a superstar fought, with the exception of Beth being in the Royal Rumble and a falls count anywhere match, that just made it even more exciting. He threw the microphone for emphasis and got out of the ring. He walked up the ramp leaving her there. Too bad he didn't even want to fight the match against Emma, and yelling at her, even in story line was one of the hardest things he had to do in a long time.

* * *

**AN: I know its a completely ridiculous storyline, especially know but I just couldn't help myself. ;) fun! Next chapter will be the practice for Episode four and some other stuff. Hope you enjoyed it :) xxx**


	10. Mike is Nervous

A/N: Okay, Just wanted to thank xxxRKOEnigmaxxx, wadeswife,, and WhitneySheree for the awesome reviews, I appreciate it guys.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Mike Is Nervous**

Episode Four Practice: 

Mike grabbed Evan and did a standing moonsault. "Not bad" he heard Emma voice, he spun around and saw her standing on the ramp. "I thought we were supposed to practice Mike?" she said with her arms crossed.

"We are, I was just practicing the moonsault with Matt while I waited for you." He replied as Evan got out of the ring.

"I think its crazy you are going to use one of my finishers to beat me when you have your own signature move." She said as she climbed into the ring.

"C'mon Princess, I don't write the story-lines." He said with a smile.

"What did I tell you about calling me Princess?" she said.

"I can't recall." He smirked.

"Let's just practice." She said rolling her eyes.

"I'll go easy on you." He kidded. She glared at him. "You are quite the feminist aren't you?"

"Feminist, no, but I don't like being treated with kids gloves either. Lets practice that moonsault so you don't botch it tomorrow." She said she walked over and stood beside him facing the opposite direction. He hooked her arm and leg and did the moonsault. "Good job Miz, I guess you can learn after all." She said as she stood up.

He gave her a dirty look. "Let's just go through the steps of the match and make sure it flows okay?"

"Okay boss man" she said with a smile.

They worked through the match, step by step, walking through the arena. The more they worked the more nervous Mike became. He didn't want to wrestle in this match. He was really afraid something might go wrong. He couldn't bear it if something happened to Emma, especially at his own hands.

When they finished with the standing moonsault in the parking lot, Emma laughed.

"What are you laughing about Garrett?" he said, staring at the laughing red-head.

"If you treat me like that tomorrow, no one is going to believe we are wrestling."

"I don't want to hurt you Emma"

"Please Mike you aren't going to hurt me." She said. "You always tell me to make it convincing." She kidded as they walked back into the arena. "Are we done here?"

"Yea, I'll see you tomorrow Emma"

"See you Mike." She walked away, he really wanted to run after her, grab her, spin her around and kiss her but he refrained. They were just now starting to act civil he didn't want to ruin their working relationship, so he turned and went into the men's locker room.

* * *

THE LOCKERROOM WITH KEVIN KILEY: 

Mike had just finished changing when Alex, aka Kevin, entered the room. "How was practice?" his manager asked him.

"Just fine." Miz said.

"It doesn't sound like it." His manager said as he sat next to him.

"I'm just worried, that's all."

"Worried about what?"

"What if there's a botch and she gets hurt?"

"She's fine, why are you so worried anyway. She's not your responsibility."

He looked at his friend. He couldn't help but give him a dirty look, he may be right, but he cared about her and even if it wasn't his job to take care of her he wanted it to be.

"It's just this is dangerous and. . ."

"And what, please tell me you are not falling for that girl"

"C'mon Kevin please don't start that."

"I'm just worried you're going to fall for another girl just like her, and Emma IS just like her, and than you are going to end up miserable again! Can't you date a nice girl?"

"Emma is nice; I'm the one that's been an ass to her. I took the story line to seriously and now she hates me."

"Oh, shut up, big deal she hates you, if she doesn't like you than clearly you weren't meant to be with her, so give it up, you'll find someone better."

Mike felt the sudden urge to punch his best friend right in the face; instead hebag and storm grabbed his duffel ed out slamming the door. He didn't want to compete in this match and he was going to try to get it changed. He pulled out his cell phone as he walked to his car and dialed Vince McMahon's number.

Mike Vs. Vince: 

"What do you want Mizanin?" Vince McMahon answered the phone.

"I want you to change this stupid storyline before Emma gets hurt."

"Why would Emma get hurt?"

"What if there is an accident Vince, people get injured all the time in this business, this is a dangerous match for her"

"Are you saying she can't handle it?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying, I'm saying you are taking her safety too lightly, if she get's injured, I don't think. . ." he stopped.

"You'd be able to handle it?" Vince said.

"Yes, I don't want to hurt her."

"So you're saying you aren't a good enough wrestler to have a falls count anywhere watch with a rookie diva? Why did I give you the belt Mizanin?"

Miz bit his lip. He wanted to throw the phone, to cuss, or scream or drive all the way to Connecticut just so he could punch his boss. Instead he took a deep breath.

"No sir, that's not what I'm saying, I'm just concerned wit her safety."

"Well she hasn't protested the story line and unless you are worried about yourself the story line stays as is Mizanin. I'll look forward to watching it."

With that his boss hung up. Mike threw his phone across the rental car and cussed. He didn't want to have this match, but he didn't have any other choice.


	11. Episode 4: Falls Count Anywhere

Okay first I want to thanks **WhitneySheree** for reviewing Chapter 10, now for Chapter 11.

**Chapter 11**

**Episode 4: Falls Count Anywhere**

Emma stretched her arms as she stood alone in the locker room, watching the end of the match between Evan Bourne and Daniel Bryan. She smiled as she watched Evan perform the shooting star press for the three count and the victory. She loved watching him perform the move, it was stunning. A knock at the door told her it was time to head out.

* * *

Mike Mizanin watched Emma from the back as she walked down the ramp toward the ring, her bright auburn curls bouncing as she walked down the ramp. When this was said and done she would be a fan favorite, he was sure. He waited until she was in the ring and his music began before adjusting the WWE Championship on his shoulder and walking down the ramp toward the ring.

He ignored the crowds boos as he climbed into the ring._ I would boo too_, he thought as he handed the referee his belt. The referee handed it over to a stage hand, than signaled for the bell.

The match started out basic, like any other, some struggling, Emma kicked him, and he shoved her back into the ring post. He went to hit her with a running knee lift but she moved and he hit his knee on the turnbuckle. She stayed outside the ring leaning against the barricades. The fans were yelling, cheering for Emma, he slid out of the ring and she punched him. He held his jaw than kicked her, and the fans booed again. The fought their way up the ramp, where the rest of the pros were sitting, she threw him into the chairs, causing the pros to scatter. She pinned him but he kicked out at two. The referee held up his hands signaling at two count as Emma got to her feet. She pulled him up and pushed him into the large screen but he put his hands out in time to keep from hitting it. They went back to brawling as they made their way back stage the camera man following them. He pushed her into a stage cart and she fell, he pulled her up and went for the skull crushing finale but she countered, turned, and kneed him in the stomach. She went to kick him but he grabbed her ankle causing her to fall. She tried to kick him but he kicked her repeatedly in the knee. He pinned her but she kicked out at two. He could still hear the crowd yelling as he seized her and pulled her up throwing her into another stage cart but she caught herself and jumped up on the cart carefully. He sighed in relief as she landed the jump without the stage cart rolling out from under her. She performed a frog splash from the top of the cart and knocked him down, pinning him again. He kicked out again at two. She sat beside him as he slowly got up, she stood and went to clothesline him and knock him down but he picked her up and did a backbreaker. He went for the cover but she kicked out. He yelled at the referee who yelled back before pulling Emma up again. The brawled out to the parking lot, exchanging blows as the referee and the cameraman followed them. Emma pushed him into a parked SUV and kicked him. He moved out of the way when she went to hit him again and she fell into the SUV.

This was it, this was the end. He grabbed her by her arm and went to set her up for the standing moonsault. He locked his foot around hers and made sure he had a good grip on her. He started to jump, then suddenly, he felt his foot slip.

His heart raced and he knew he botched the move; he didn't have time to react. It seemed like as soon as his foot slipped they were on the ground. He had heard Emma gasp, now she was silent. He heard her head hit the pavement, he heard it all. He felt the pain shoot through his shoulder but he ddin't care. He heard the referee yell for a medic. He looked over at Emma her blue eyes were closed an there was a small pool of red blood forming under her auburn locks. He gasped shocked and backed away quickly. _What had he done?_

* * *

Emma could feel the pain moving from her head down her neck and back. She could hear the referee yelling, than she heard Mike's voice, he was yelling too. She opened her eyes a little and saw his aqua blue eyes staring at her "Get a Medic Now!" he screamed. Within seconds she heard the sounds of running footsteps and loud sirens. She wanted to reach up and cover her ears, the noise was deafening and her head was pounding but she didn't have the strength to move. "Is she alright?" she heard Cody's voice.

"Does she look alright?" she heard Mike yell back. She could feel everyone surrounding her.

"Sir you have to move" she heard and unfamiliar voice say. She turned to look at Mike "Miss don't move, please" she heard the voice again.

She looked at the other five pros that were all standing a few feet away, looks of horror in their eyes. She looked up at Mike again and saw his eyes were glassy. "Sir you need to move" another voice said.

"I'm not leaving her" Mike yelled at the man.

The last thing Emma saw was Cody grabbing Mike and pulling him away, than everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Okay next chapter will me Mike at the hospital. . .**


	12. Hospitals Are too Slow For Mike Mizanin

**A/N: Special Thanks to: ****WhitneySheree, Sonib89, wades wife, LilHellin, Mew of Fire, TellTale777, && xxxRKOEnigmaxxx,**** for all of the reviews. I appreciate it! I love reading them all xxxdanie. **

**Also, thanks to everyone who has added this on their favorite/alert list. This is second highest in amount of favorites/alerts (You are the Only Exception has the highest) and I appreciate it guys, thank you! **

**With that said, chapter twelve. . .**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Hospitals are Too Slow for Mike Mizanin**

"Can't you drive any faster?" Miz yelled at Cody from the passenger seat.

"No, Mike, I can't" Cody said glancing at his friend. "You need to relax"

"Relax! You want me to relax! What if I killed her, what if she is really hurt Cody, don't tell me to relax!" Mike said as he rolled down the window.

Cody sighed, he was glad he had convinced Mike to let him drive him; His friend was in no state to drive.

"She is at the best place she could be right now, you being there will not make a difference in her condition, I know you are worried about her, but we won't get there any faster if we are pulled over and have to wait for the cops to write a ticket."

Mike gave him a dirty look but didn't respond; instead he turned and stared out the window. Cody hoped they would get there soon, and that Emma was okay, before his friend completely lost it.

* * *

Mike paced the waiting room; the medic at the scene had said he only bruised his shoulder, no serious damage. As soon as he was able to go he had left for his SUV but Cody had convinced him he should drive him. Now, his friend was sitting in the chair in the corner of the waiting room. Mike looked over at him, he looked stoic, Mike wished he could hold his emotion in, but he couldn't, he was terrified. He needed to know what was going on with Emma.

"What the hell is taking so long?" he said to Cody, not bothering to lower his voice. Cody glanced over at him but did not answer. "You think they would at least tell us SOMETHING." He said, pacing back and forth across the waiting room. He noticed the nurse gave him a dirty look but he ignored her.

"Mike, you need to quiet down, were in a hospital." Cody reminded him, calmly.

"Quiet down! Maybe if I'm really loud these idiots will actually do something." He said glaring at the nurse behind the desk.

Cody didn't answer him but instead rolled his eyes before directing his gaze out the nearest window.

"Aren't you worried?" Mike asked him.

"Of course I am, but if you don't watch your mouth we are going to get kicked out." Cody said without looking at him.

Mike ignored his friend's advice and walked over to the desk. "I need to know what's happening with Emma Garrett, is she okay?" he demanded. The nurse looked up at him from the computer screen. Her blonde bangs fell in front of her eyes, which were narrowed.

"I suggest you sit and wait for the doctor sir, I am not informed about the cases in the Emergency room, I just check people in." she said.

He glanced over at Cody who shrugged and nodded his head to the chair next to him, he shook his head "You have to tell me something!" he demanded.

"Sir, I suggest you sit down, now, or I will have to ask you to leave." She said.

Mike gave her a dirty look but walked away. He flopped in the chair next to Cody.

"Calm down Mike, the doctor will come talk to us soon, I'm sure."

Mike nodded. "Okay Cody"

* * *

Thirty minutes passed and Mike still hadn't heard about Emma. He had continued to pace the waiting room. "I thought the Emergency Room would be quick, you know, seeing it's for EMERGENCIES." He said loudly to Cody, who grunted but didn't respond.

Mike walked over to Kevin as he entered the waiting room. "Have you heard anything yet?" his manager asked.

"NO, nothing!" Mike said loudly enough for the nurse to hear.

"You should sit down Mike, they'll tell us when they can" Kevin suggested sitting down in a chair near Cody.

"Do I look like I can sit down Kevin?" he said as paced the room once more.

"You need to relax"

"Relax, how can you tell me to relax? I TOLD YOU AND I TOLD VINCE I didn't want to do this match but you guys wouldn't listen, now look what's happened! What if she's seriously injured, what if her career is over. She hit her HEAD Kevin. What if she can't walk!" Mike yelled at his friend. "You know what, I can't help being anxious not only did I HURT her but I've been terrible to her, and you know what Kevin, I LIKE her, I don't care what you say about me needing to find a 'nice girl' I like Emma, and now she hates me! Thanks to me she might be seriously injured. Where do you get off telling me to relax?"

Mike looked at his friends who were staring at him with wide eyes.

"That's it sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave, I've asked you to sit and be quiet, I can't have you disturbing…" The nurse began as she walked over to him.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Mike said turning around to face the nurse "Not until I know how Emma is!"

"Sir, don't make me contact security. . .I don't want to have to have you. . ."

The nurse was interrupted by the approaching doctor. "Mr. Mizanin?" he said

"Is Emma okay?" Mike asked the doctor.

"Miss Garrett will be okay, we were able to prevent any permanent damage. She is very lucky she got here so quickly, the wound to her head was severe."

"But she's going to be okay?" Mike asked the doctor again, his heart racing.

"She is in for a long recovery but she will be okay."

Mike sighed in relief. "Can I go see her?"

"If you are brief, she's in room 211A"

Mike nodded and looked at Cody and Kevin.

"We'll wait for you Mike." Cody said.

"Thanks" Mike said and ran off in the directions of the elevators…

* * *

**_Okay the next chapter will be Mike visiting Emma. . . _**


	13. Explanation

**A/N: thanks to WhitneySheree, Sonib89, Mew of fire, and wades wife, for the reviews on Chapter 12, I really appreciate it guys. **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

** Explanation**

Emma opened her eyes, her head hurt and the lights were really bright. She looked around the room, it was totally white, she heard the beeping of a heart monitor. "You're awake." She heard a familiar voice. She looked over into the aqua blue eyes of Michael Mizanin. "How are you feeling Emma?" he asked, his eyes were full of concern.

That was a look she had never expected to see on the face of Michael Mizanin. "My head hurts, what's going on."

"I botched the move, it's my fault; I'm really sorry Emma" he said quickly.

"Its okay Mike." She said. "It's part of the job." She said surprised by the amount of emotion he was showing. She was just a co-worker, and yes, he had messed up the move, but that's one of the hazards of the job. She had walked into the company knowing injury was a possibility and she was okay with that, she didn't blame him. "It happens Mike, please don't worry. "

"What?" he said shocked.

"Don't worry, I walked into this job knowing it could be dangerous and I'm okay with that. Please don't feel bad, I'm not upset."

He smiled slightly and grabbed her hand. "Why are you being so nice to me Emma?" he asked. "I don't deserve it."

She sighed, why was she being nice to him, he had been nothing but mean to her since the day they met? She looked at him and smiled. "I'm being nice to you Michael Mizanin because I know deep down inside you are not the mean person you have been since you met me. I've watched you, and no matter how mean you were to me, sometimes, you looked like you were hurting."

Mike looked taken aback. He stared at her, he shook his head. "You amaze me Emma-Leigh." He said with a smile. "I treat you like crap and you can find a reason not to hate me"

"What happened?" Emma asked him, she slowly raised the bed into a sitting position and looked at the man she had spent the last several weeks loving and hating. She hand an undeniable attraction to the man, yet he irked her. She wanted to kiss him, and punch him. She was conflicted. She wanted to believe that there was a reason for him to be so mean, and that he was a sweet man somewhere down deep inside.

"What do you mean." He asked, sitting on the edge of her bed. He looked at her with a confused expression as he held her hand.

"What happened to make you so bitter?"

He looked down for a minute. She watched him; he seemed to be in deep thought. When he looked back up at her that twinge of pain was back in his blue eyes. "That's a long story Emma" he said quietly.

She gestured around the hospital room with her free hand. "I've got plenty of time Mike" she said.

He smirked and nodded. "That you do. Fine, I'll tell you. About four months ago my girlfriend of three years, Maryse, left me for one of my friends. I was completely in love with her, and she just ended it, just like that, I couldn't believe it. It hurt so much I decided I never wanted to go through that again. I decided I was never going to go through that again. . . but then. . ." he trailed off looking away from her.

She could see the hurt in his eyes, she wanted to hug him, but she wasn't sure her body would let her. Instead she squeezed his hand. She couldn't imagine how much the blond had hurt him; she had met her once, backstage. She looked at Mike "but what Mike?" she asked quietly.

He looked at her. "Then you came along Emma. You came along and I met you and you were beautiful. I got scared, I guess, I didn't want to fall for you, the last beautiful, intelligent talented woman I had fallen for had broken my heart, I couldn't go through that again. I was mean to you, I think, because I wanted you to hate me, because if you hated me, I didn't have a chance with you. If I didn't have a chance with you, you couldn't break my heart." He said.

She stared at him. That was not what she was expecting to hear. She smiled and gently squeezed his hand. She sat up and hugged him. "I'm sorry Mike, I'm sorry she hurt you like that, you don't deserve that."

"Thank you Emma" he said quietly. She lied back down and nodded.

She was about to speak when Cody and Kevin walked in. "Mike, I know you are talking to Emma but we'll have to get on the road soon, we'll wait in the waiting room." Kevin said, than turned and walked out.

Cody, on the other hand, walked over to Emma and stood by the bed. "Hey Emma, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." She said. "Thanks for asking."

"Don't worry about Kevin, he's just worried about Mike" Cody said, "he doesn't mean anything by it. You know how best friends are."

"No, not really, I've never had one." She said. "But, I do know what it's like to care about someone." She said with a slight smile. "Either way, I get it. No offense taken." She said patting Cody's hand.

Cody nodded and looked at Mike "We'll be in the waiting room" Cody said than he started to walk away. Before he walked through the door he turned and looked at Emma "Get better soon Emma, I want to see you in that ring again soon." He said before leaving.

"I'm not leaving" Mike said suddenly.

Emma looked over at him shocked. "Of course you are. You have shows, and fans, and if you don't go McMahon will have your ass Mike."

"I don't care, I'm worried about you." He said looking at her.

She felt herself blush. "You can call me Mike, okay. Don't get fired. I'll be fine here. I'll be back in no time; you won't even know I'm gone."

"Emma—"

"Please Mike, go back for me, I'll watch you on TV."

He sighed and nodded and stood up. "Get better soon Emma, I'm going to miss you" he said before heading toward the door.

"Hey Mike" Emma said, he turned around and looked at her. "Come here for a minute"

He _w_alked over and stood beside her again. "What's wrong Emma?" he asked concerned.

She smiled and sat up and kissed him. "Nothing, I just thought you could use a kiss goodbye"

He smiled and left the room.

* * *

Shortly after Mike left the doctor came in to see her. "Miss Garrett. I'm very happy to tell you have not suffered any serious damage to your nerves, but you did receive some moderated damage and you will have to go through some rigorous therapy to strengthen your legs."

"I can walk though? Right?" she asked concerned. Where he injuries worse than she expected? She could feel her legs.

"Yes, but your legs are going to be very weak, its best you stay off of them until we start the therapy. Its going to take a few months."

"Months?" she said shocked.

Was she going to lose her job? She wasn't going to be able to finish NXT. Would she still get a contract for RAW?

_When was she going to see Mike again?_


	14. Episode 5: Aftermath

A/N: Okay, first I want to thank WhitneySheree, Mew of Fire, wades wife, Sonib89, and LilHellin for the reviews. I really appreciate it guys.

Second, I'm going off my outline again. I don't even know why I make those things, I've made two for this story, I lost one, found it, got rid of it because I didn't like it, made a new and now I'm not using it. Anyways, that's not really important. . .

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Episode 5: Aftermath**

_**Aweeessomme . . . I Came to play there's a price to pay, time for you to get down on your knees and pray . . .**_

Mike ignored the boos from the crowd as he made his way down to the ring. He had asked to give the announcement about Emma. He still felt terrible she was lying in that hospital bed. He missed her, a lot more than he wanted to admit. The red-head had brought him back to life and now she was missing. He climbed into the ring and spun the microphone he was holding in his hand. He looked out into the crowd than at the camera. He hoped that Emma was watching.

"I have an announcement to make. I'm sure, all of you know what happened last week, in my falls count anywhere match against my Rookie Emma" he motioned to the large screen above the entrance ramp where they were rolling the footage from the previous week. He watched as he botched the moonsault, as Emma's head hit the pavement, and as he backed away in horror, screaming for a medic. He bit his lip as he watched the clip. It wasn't a pretty sight. When the cameras were back on him he continued. "Emma Garrett was rushed to a local emergency room. She is going to be okay, but she will be unable to finish competing in NXT. It is unsure when she will return, if at all. Now, because, Emma is gone and is no longer able to compete, the other pros and I have decided, we will not have the first elimination. Emma will not be joining the competition again, so we are now down to five divas, who will be competing for a WWE contract. Thank you." He dropped the microphone and left the arena.

Mike walked backstage and into his dressing room. He sighed and sat on the leather couch. He was glad Kevin wasn't there yet, he needed a minute alone. He turned on the monitor in front of him to watch the rookies wrestle. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket when it began to vibrate.

He looked at the screen. _Text Message Emma-Leigh. _He smiled and clicked _View Now. _

_Nice Speech boss man ~xxxEmma. _

He smiled and chuckled and hit reply.

_Thanks. How are you feeling, it's pretty dull around here without you. _

He held his phone and waited for a reply. He quickly tapped _View Now _when it vibrated.

_Hey Mike, sorry I'm running late, I'll be to the arena in about ten minutes –Kevin. _

He sighed, not only had he hoped it was Emma, he wasn't looking forward to seeing his manager. The night they left the hospital Kevin had given him a long lecture about how he needed to forget about Emma. He said she wasn't good for him, and she would only hurt him. Mike had tried to ignore Kevin at first, he knew he was only trying to help, but he pushed him too much and Mike had blown up. Things had been awkward ever since.

_Okay Kev. I'll see you when you get here._

His phone vibrated again. He tapped the screen and smiled.

_Awe. Color me flattered! I'm okay, start therapy tomorrow; hopefully I can come back sooner rather than later, as long as Vince decides to keep me. ~xxxEmma _

He hadn't even thought about the chance that McMahon might release her from her contract or send her back to Florida. That thought made him sick. Things were just starting to look like they would go right, if that happened it would all fall apart. He would have to talk to Vince; he had to make sure Emma came back.

_Don't worry about that Princess; I don't think you are going anywhere. McMahon would be crazy to let you go. _

He leaned back and watched Megan and Sarah wrestle. Megan was the next best in the ring after Emma, but she didn't have the mic skills. They would have to put her in a group with a manager if she was chosen to win. She would be the best choice because she wouldn't need the training the other Rookies would need. His cell vibrated again and he opened the text.

_Boss man, what did I tell you about calling me Princess? ~xxxEmma_

He laughed.

_I don't know, what did I tell you about calling me boss man?_

It only took a couple minutes for a reply.

_Absolutely nothing ~xxxEmma _

He laughed again. He wanted desperately for her to be there. He wanted to ask her out, but he thought that was something he should do in person, not via text message.

_I miss you Princess. Can I please call you Princess; you do act like one sometimes. _

He waited for her reply.

_You, Michael Mizanin can call me whatever you please. ~xxxEmma _

He smirked. He wanted to type, "whatever I please, so I can call you my girlfriend?" but he stopped himself. It seemed too corny and pathetic.

_Then I guess you can call me boss man. _

Kevin opened the door and walked into the dressing room. Mike looked his way but didn't say anything. "Hey Mike." Kevin said as he sat on the arm of the sofa. "How did the speech go?" he asked. "It really sucks that Emma got hurt. . ."

Mike gave him a dirty look. "Don't even act like you care Kevin, you made it perfectly clear how you feel about Emma."

"Mike, I do care, I might not think it's a good idea for you to be with her but that doesn't mean I want to see her in a hospital bed. . ."

"Shut up Kevin, I don't want to hear you say anything about Emma. What happens between Emma and I is exactly that, between Emma and I."

His friend looked at him for a full minute before he said anything. "Fine, I won't talk about her, after I say this, I've warned you, she is going to break your heart, just like Maryse and then you are going to be a miserable son of a bitch again and I want nothing to do with that." He said.

"Whatever." Mike picked up his vibrating cell phone and tapped the screen.

_That's mighty generous of you boss man. I have to admit I miss you too. This hospital room is horrid; I'm going crazy just lying here twenty-two and a half hours a day. ~xxxEmma _

He smiled when she said she missed him. He wanted to go visit her; they would be heading that way in another week for an episode of RAW. He hoped McMahon would give him the time to go visit her.

"Is that her?" Kevin asked him.

"It's none of your business." Mike said, feeling like a five year old, but it was true; it was none of Kevin's business.

Kevin groaned. "You are so thick headed. I mean I don't think a word I said sunk in last week! You are crazy! I can't believe you are even considering. . . "

"I'm not considering Kevin I am, I am! Okay! I am going to ask her out. She kissed me, I AM in love with her and there is not a damn thing you can do about so just leave me alone, NOW."

Kevin looked at him with wide eyes for a moment. "Fine, it's clear, lately we can't get along. I'm going to ask McMahon to drop this storyline; I don't want to be your manager anymore." Kevin stood up and walked out of the room. He groaned and hit the reply button on the touch screen.

_I'm real sorry Emma. You don't deserve that. I really need to talk to you; I'll try to visit you soon. _

He sent the message and leaned back against the back of the couch. He hoped Emma would get better soon; it was going to be hard without her, especially now that he had alienated one of his friends.


	15. Will they have a Future?

A/N: Okay I want to thank those of you who reviewed Chapter 14: **WhitneySheree, Sonib89, DeathDaisy, xxxRKOEnigmaxxx**. It means a lot guys! You guys are the best. . .

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Will they have a Future? **

Emma crawled back into her bed, she felt like her legs were on fire, at that moment she would have preferred losing feeling in them. The physical therapist gave her a sympathetic look. "You are doing well Ms. Garrett, you are miles ahead of where we thought you would be at this point. I worry that you might be overdoing yourself." He said.

"No, thank you Ben, but I'm fine." She looked at the dark haired gentlemen standing in front of her. He had black hair and amber colored eyes. His lips were formed in a slight frown and his dark brows were furrowed.

"I know the therapy hurts. . ."

"It's worth it in the end Ben, I know, and if I have to spend more time in this hospital I'm going to go crazy, sorry if that offends you."

His expression lightened and he chuckled. "No offense taken, this isn't really an exciting place."

"You can say that again, at least I'm allowed to get up and walk around now." She said.

"As long as you don't overdo Emma, You can't just go running around all over the hospital. . ." he said sternly.

She chuckled. "I may be miles ahead of where you expected me but I don't think I'm in any state to run just yet Ben; soon, but not yet. "She smiled at him.

He shook his head. "You athletes, always working and working, when do you relax?"

She shrugged. "When I'm stuck in this hospital bed . . . when I'm traveling, when I'm stuck in a plane or in a car" She said with a shrug. "I can't wait to go back."

She didn't miss the hectic work schedule; she missed Mike, and her newly acquired 'BFF' Cody.

"I think you'll be back sooner than expected. Your legs are stronger than we first thought, and with all of the hard work you've been putting into it you will be back in no time." He smiled at her. "I'll see you tomorrow Emma." With that he left.

She smiled. She might be back sooner than they had originally intended. She leaned back in the bed and covered up with the blanket and grabbed her cell phone out of the small drawer next to her bed. She turned on the TV; it was too quiet in her private room. She had been moved to her own room the day after she was admitted. She knew McMahon was responsible for that, she was grateful for the privacy but with no visitors she got lonely sometimes.

She opened a new message and sent a message to Cody.

_Hey Codes, looking forward to seeing you on RAW tonight. . .and congratulations on winning the IC champ =) ~xxxEmma_

She sighed and sat her cell on her lap and looked out the window. They were going to be in town tonight, and she hoped that Mike would stop by to see her but some part of her figured he wouldn't have the time. She sighed and watched the TV waiting for her friend to answer her. It took about ten minutes but her cell phone went off, she picked it up and tapped the touch screen with her fingernail.

_Hey Em! RAW is going to be great, hope you are watching, maybe I'll stop in and see if you afterwards, if McMahon will let me! And thanks, how are you feeling? _

She smiled. Cody was such as sweetheart, even if he played a crazy person on the TV. She tapped the reply button . . .

_I'm doing okay, therapy sucks, but I was expecting that! I miss everyone; I can't wait until I'm out of here! ~xxxEmma_

She dropped the cellphone on her lap again and looked out the window. It looked so nice out, maybe she should take a walk outside.

Her cell phone vibrated again. She looked at her phone, 12:00. The boys wouldn't be in Connecticut for another three or four hours.

_Now don't go pushing yourself to hard or coming back too soon. We want you back, yes, but we want you back at 100% and nothing less Emma-Leigh! _

She laughed, that was just like Cody to give her a lecture.

"Is something funny Ms. Garrett?"

Emma jumped and about fell out of her bed. She looked over at Vince McMahon as he walked in and sat in the chair by her hospital bed.

"Just a text message, sir." She said.

He nodded. "I'm sure you know why I'm here." He said.

She knew he was there to discuss the status of her employment; she just hoped he wasn't releasing her from her contract. "To discuss my future with the WWE?" she said.

"Right you are Miss Garrett." He smiled at her. "I think you have a bright future with our company Miss Garrett, and I hope that when you are healed you would want to come back and work with us"

"I would love that Mr. McMahon." She said with a smile, she was so relieved.

"Well Ms. Garrett, how would you feel about working with Mike Mizanin?"

"You mean going to RAW and being a heel?" she asked.

He nodded. "More specifically, his manager."

"I though Kevin was his manager."

"Kevin has asked to be released from that storyline and put into another."

She smiled; she would be working with Mike. "That sounds great sir."

* * *

Michael Mizanin looked at his watch, four thrity-five. He had to talk to McMahon right away, he had to convince him to keep Emma on the roster. He quickly jogged down the hall of the WWE headquarters in Connecticut. He hit the elevator button repeatedly, his patience wearing thin. Traffic had been a nightmare and he was running behind schedule.

There was a loud ding and the elevator doors slid open. He quickly walked inside and hit the seven button. The doors slid shut and the elevator began to move.

He watched the numbers above the doors light up, one, two, three, four, five, six,

There was another loud ding and the doors slid open again. He got off the elevator and made his way down the hall to McMahon's office. He walked into the waiting area and past his secretary and walked through the door without knocking.

McMahon scowled at him and stood up. "Mizanin, what the hell do you think you are doing, you can't just barge into my office, are you looking to get yourself fired?" he yelled.

"No, I'm sorry sir but I really need to talk to you."

The older man looked at him for a moment and sighed. "Fine Mizanin, but this better be good." He returned to his seat and motioned for Mike to sit down in front of him.

He took the seat across from McMahon and sighed. "It's about Emma"

"What about Miss Garrett?" McMahon asked. "Do you have something against her?"

"No, no not at all, it's just, she hurt and it was brought to my attention that there might be a possibility you would let her go, and I don't want to see that happen. She is a very talented athlete and she has the potential to be a top diva someday, her mic skills are stellar for a rookie and she wrestlers better than half of the current diva roster. . ."

"Mike." Mike looked at McMahon "As honorable as your intentions are, Miss Garrett's contract is between Ms. Garrett and myself."

"I'm aware of that sir, I was just hoping that if you heard from someone who has worked with her that she is star potential you might. . . "

"Mizanin, do I look stupid?"

Mike looked at him, shocked. "No sir, not at all."

"Do you think I don't know star potential when I see it?"

"Of course you do sir, I was just. . ."

"Mizanin, I have already signed Miss Garrett to an extended contract."

Mike was speechless, he hadn't expected that. He smiled "you have?"

"Yes, I discussed it with her earlier, she has already signed it and she will return when she is cleared to compete, now please leave my office, and next time, make sure you knock before you come barging in"

Mike nodded and quickly got up and made his way to the door. "Thank you sir." He left quickly, he sighed. He had just made a fool of himself, yet he didn't care.

* * *

Mike walked down the hallway toward Emma's hospital room. He tapped on the door frame and looked inside. Emma was sitting up in her bed, her cellphone on the tray placed over her lap and she looked to be working on a crossword puzzle. "Hey there beautiful, can I come in?" he asked.

She looked up at him and smiled. "MIKE!" she moved the tray and patted the bed next to her. "Get over here and sit down."

He laughed and walked over and sat beside her. "It's hell on the road without you Emma-Leigh. I got you these." He handed her a vase filled with sunflowers. "A little birdy told me they were your favorite."

She smiled and sat it on the tray. "That is one smart birdy." She hugged him tightly "They you so much Mike, they are beautiful, and they are my favorite."

He smiled and hugged her. "I'm glad that you like them Emma."

"I actually miss you, Michael Mizanin, even if you spend most of your time yelling at me" she said.

"Well when you are back, I promise I won't yell at you, unless of course McMahon tells me I have to."

"Sounds fair." She smiled and pushed some of her curly red hair behind from her shoulder. "I can't wait to be back"

"I don't know you don't have it so bad here, your own room, a set exercise time, your food brought to you. . ."

"So I'm in a supermax prison."

He chuckled. "Okay, I get your point."

She smiled and held his hand. He watched her as she held it in both hands; she ran her fingers over his lightly, looking at his hands like she was examining them. Her eyes flashed toward his watch, five-forty five.

"Mike you're going to be late."

"I had to come; I need to talk to you before I head to the arena."

She looked at him with concerned eyes. "Are you okay Mike."

"Yes, it's just, seeing you know how I feel about you, and you kissed me, and all. . ." He glanced at her and she was smirking, her eyes bright. Her head was tilted slightly to the side, he hair falling around her left shoulder. "I was wondering if you would go out with me?"

He looked at her. She didn't move for a minute that suddenly she started laughing. He frowned, confused. Why was she laughing at him? He pulled his hand away from hers and stood up. He hadn't felt hurt like that since Maryse left him. He turned to walk away and she stopped laughing.

"Mike where are you going?" He heard her lean forward and he felt her hand wrap around his wrist.

"I'm leaving." He said quietly. Was she planning to add insult to injury?

"I thought you wanted me to answer you before you leave." She inquired.

"It's quite obvious what your answer is Emma. . . So can I just go now?"

"What? You thought I was laughing at you!" she let go of his wrist, he turned around and looked at her, he knew how confused he looked, but it wasn't even close to as confused as he felt.

"You weren't laughing at me?"

"Well, yes I was." He shook his head and turned to walk away again. "Mike, wait a minute. I WAS laughing at you, but not because you asked me out. I was laughing at you because you were so cute."

He stopped and looked at her again. "What?"

"That, the way you asked was just adorable. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Please sit back down. I wasn't laughing at you like that, I think you are so sweet, and that was just too cute."

He sat down, what was she getting at? Was she just toying with him? He adored her, the last thing he need was to be crushed again like the way Maryse had crushed him.

"Mike, I would LOVE to go out with you, but I can't get out of this hospital apparently." She said with a smirk. "Would you be alright with having an incapacitated girlfriend for a little while?" she said grabbing his hand again.

He smiled at her; he nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way Emma."

"Good. Trust me as soon as I get out of this hospital bed I will make sure we have an amazing first date."

He smiled and kissed her. She was everything he had dreamt to find and more. . .

She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry Emma, but I have to get to the arena."

She sighed and nodded. "I know."

"I'll try to come back and visit you afterward, as long as McMahon will let me."

"Okay Mike, I'll be watching." She nodded toward the TV "You'll be amazing, I know it."

"Thank you." He smiled and kissed her one more time before getting up and leaving for the arena.

* * *

Next Chapter

_Monday Night Raw_

_Emma Gets more visitors_


	16. An Unexpected Visitor

A/N: thans to **SMango, wades wife, WhitneySheree, Sonib89, & xxxRKOEnigmaxxx **for the reviews on chapter 15. Sorry it has taken me so long to update, hope this chapter will be worth the wait. . .

* * *

**Chapter 15 **

**An Unexpected Visitor**

* * *

Emma sat back in her bed and turned the channel to USA network. It was the end of NCIS; Monday Night RAW would be beginning in about fifteen minutes. She picked up her cell phone and opened a blank message to Mike.

_Hey Boss Man! Good luck tonight, I'll be watching. ~Princess_

She sat her phone on the table tray in front of her and smiled. She couldn't believe Mike had asked her out. She had liked him, yes, but she was sure he hated her, or at least wasn't interested in her. Than he had told her all about Maryse and what she had done to him; she shook her head. She would worry about Maryse later. She was happy, she had her dream job, an amazing man who she was now dating, and she finally had a real best friend. She picked up her phone when she thought about Cody; she decided she should text him too.

_Hey Codes! Mike visited me earlier. How are you doing, am I going to get to see your handsome face on RAW tonight too. ~Princess _

She was about to sit her phone down when it went off, she opened the text message and smiled.

_Hey Princess. I'll make sure to put on my best show, just for you. _

She smiled and was about to answer when she heard a familiar voice. "No, you won't see my face tonight on RAW, and it is dashing, not handsome." Cody walked in and sat in the chair beside Emma's bed.

"Cody!" She smiled excitedly and leaned over and hugged him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I thought, seeing I didn't have a match tonight I would visit my friend, but if you don't want me to visit I can go" he teased, pretending to act hurt.

"Of course I want you to visit Codes!" she said throwing her legs over the side of the bed so they were hanging over the edge.

"How was therapy?" he asked, "nice pajamas." He added, looking at her black pajama pants with red hearts and cherries on them.

"It sucks, but it will be worth it." She said. "And don't hate on my pajamas just because they are cooler than your face."

"They are cooler than my face?" he laughed. "Sorry I don't think anything is cooler than my face Em"

"What an ego" she smiled. "Someone needs to put you in your place; hopefully Celeste will do that soon."

"My ego is no worse than your boyfriend's; are you going to put him in his place."

"I'll beat it out of him in no time" she kidded, and he laughed. "I'm guessing Mike told you."

"Yea, he is my other best friend you know." He said leaning back in his chair. "What am I going to do my two best friends are together, I'm going to be the third wheel." He added dramatically.

Emma rolled her eyes. "That's why you have Celeste; she's awesome; and once I'm out of this hell-hole we will all go out!"

"I'm sure Celeste will love that you are her favorite co-worker after all." Cody said.

They both looked at the TV when RAW started. "What's it like watching yourself on TV Cody?" she asked as she watched the opening play.

He shrugged. "I don't watch myself." He said with a smile. "Not even I am that conceited."

She laughed. She loved Cody; he made the perfect best friend. Between Cody and Celeste she had more best friends than she had had in her entire life. There was something about the rather unique and unlikely couple that had made Emma come out of her shell. She watched as the show began and Mike's music hit. She watched as he walked down to the ring with Alex.

"This should be good." Cody said crossing his arms and watching the screen.

"What's going to happen Cody?" She asked. She didn't want to watch if something bad was going to happen with Mike.

"I don't give out spoilers Emma-Leigh Garrett." He said giving her a disapproving look. "You just sit there and be a good girl and watch." He teased her.

She stuck her tongue out at him and muttered bully under her breath before watching the promo with Mike and Alex. It ended with a brawl around the arena and Alex standing tall over Mike.

She didn't like that ending much.

She looked over at Cody when his cell phone rang. He looked at the screen and sighed. "It's Vince Ems, I got to go I'll text you later." He said as he got up. He placed a kiss on the top of her head before leaving. She heard him answer the phone as he walked out of the door.

Now she was back to being bored.

She leaned back and watched the divas match. Eve and Kelly Kelly vs Melina and Maryse.

She shook her head. She couldn't believe Maryse would leave Mike like that. Maryse was a beautiful woman, and she could probably have anyone she wanted, but why would anyone leave their boyfriend of three years for someone else on a whim.

That just seemed Crazy to Emma. She watched as Maryse mimicked Kelly's signature move, what kind of a signature move was rubbing your rear in people's faces anyway? Either way Kelly was a nice girl, even if she wasn't very talented in the ring. Emma knew she was sweet, dedicated and she loved the fans as much as they loved her, and she supposed that was all that really mattered.

She picked up her cell phone and texted Mike.

_Hey babes, sorry to see you got your butt kicked by your lackey, sucks to be you. LOL. Just kidding, I really am sorry. ~Princess. _

She sighed and sat her phone down. She was so bored.

* * *

Mike made his way backstage. He looked down the hall and saw Kevin leaving out the back door, already changed into non-ripped clothing and his duffel bag in hand. Mike shrugged, not really concerned with where he was going and went into the locker room and quickly changed into a different suit. He packed up his stuff and zipped up his duffel bag. He wanted to go visit Emma again before he went to the airport. He started out the door when he cellphone went off.

* * *

Raw was almost over. Emma watched the main event a match between R-truth and John Cena. She was secretly rooting for John, he was a good guy and he was really talented, he deserved the push he got from the company. She looked over at the door hoping it was Mike and was confused by what she saw.

Kevin Kiley was walking through her door.

"Kevin? Hi, is something wrong?" she asked.

Kevin looked at her with suspicious eyes, "Yes, Emma something is wrong, I told Mike to stay away from you and he asked you out anyway."

"C'mon Kevin you can't be serious, don't you want your friend to be happy?" she asked. She couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. She couldn't believe for a second she thought he was coming in to see if she was okay. She always thought the best of people; she needed to stop that she would only continue to be disappointed.

"Yes, that's why I want you to stay away from him." He said.

She couldn't help it, she started laughing. "Kevin, you can't be serious, you came all the way down here to try to get me to NOT date Mike, its not going to happen. I really like Mike and he likes me and there's nothing you can say to change that. I'm sorry if you feel threatened. . ."

"Exscuse me?" he said moving closer to her. "What the hell would I be threatened by."

"C'mon you were Mike's manager, you pretty much mapped out his life for him. He probably came to you for advice or to talk and shit, now he has me and you feel like you aren't needed."

"I am a WWE superstar not Mike's bitch, we were friends, I didn't want to see him hurt, you're like her carbon copy but with red hair! You're going to leave him and he's going to be a wreck. I was just trying to save him the heartache." He said glaring at her.

"I never said you were Mike's bitch. I would never do that to anyone. I am not her carbon copy Kevin. I am Emma, Emma Garrett. She is Maryse. We are to completely different people. Hell I'm not even Canadian."

"You go ahead and joke Garrett. I can see right through you"

"No, Kev, I really don't think you can. I think you only see what you want to see. You secretly want Mike to be upset again! It's the best friends job to fix problems and you want to fix all of Mike's well Mike is a big boy and he can handle it. He doesn't need a brother or a parent he needs a friend, and friends support each other."

Kevin stared at her like she had slapped him in the face. "Who the hell are you Emma."

"I'm a nobody." Emma said. "Just a normal girl from the middle of nowhere who finally found somewhere she belongs, please don't take that from me Kevin."

Kevin looked at her for a full minute. "I'm sorry Emma." He quickly left the room.

Emma closed her eyes as the tears started to fall. She couldn't believe anyone, especially someone who barely knew her thought she could be that heartless.

She picked up her cell phone as it vibrated.

_Hey babe I'm really sorry I'm not going to get back to visit you tonight. Vince made me go to a meeting. I'll call you in the morning Princess. _

She smiled slightly and replied

_Okay Mike, I'll talk to you in the morning. Goodnight. _

* * *

_A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter and it was worth waiting for. _

_I have a poll up on my profile I would really appreciate it if you guys would take a second and vote, please, it would be greatly appreciated. _

_Also, I would really appreciate it if you all would check out my new stories: _

_My Bloody Valentine [Rated M] Characters: CM Punk, Maryse, Miz, John Cena Minor Characters: Eve. Ted. Kelly Kelly. Alex Riley. _

_Enchanted: this story hasn't gotten as many reviews and such as I had hoped it would I'm not sure if it is because it is an unused pairing or what, but if you have the time give it a chance_

_Little Moments: Oneshot Collection. _

_Thanks ~Danie_


	17. A Change in Plans

A/N: Okay guys, first off I want to thank those of you that reviewed chapter 16: **Sonib89; xxxRKOEnigmaxxx; Death Daisy; Mew of Fire; & WhitneySheree** I'm glad you guys enjoyed it =)

Second, I want to apologize for this update being so late; I won't make excuses I'll just apologize and say it should have come sooner.

Third; I've got a new songfic up in my songfic collection called **Life is music love is the lyrics. **The title of the songfic is **OVER YOU** so I'd just ask you to take a moment and read it and if you don't mind leave a review telling me what you think [**should I write a story based off of it?**] Thanks

Lastly, this story will have twenty-one chapters, so we're getting close, which is sad because this has been my favorite story to write =/

* * *

**Chapter 17 | A Change in Plans**

_**2 Months Later**_

* * *

Mike Mizanin adjusted his white neck tie as he walked down the hallway in the arena in Atlanta, Georgia. He wasn't sure why he was being called in to talk to Vince McMahon but he was pretty sure he wasn't going to like it.

He missed Emma; she always knew how to cheer him up, or drive him crazy, even if she didn't know she was doing it. He decided he would have to call her when he was out of his meeting with Vince McMahon. He had tried to call her numerous times that day, and the day before, but she had not answered. He was worried something was wrong with her and it bothered him he could not get a hold of her.

He sighed and knocked on the door to Vince's 'office'. He waited to hear him say 'come in' before he pushed the door open and went inside.

"Mizanin! Take a seat, we need to talk" McMahon said motioning to the seat across from him.

Mike nodded and sat down; he shouldn't be in trouble, so he wasn't exactly sure why he was being brought in here. "Okay, Sir." He said.

"Mike, I know I said we'd wait for Miss Garrett to get better so she could be your manager, but, she is taking too long to recover and we need to put you in a new storyline. "

Mike couldn't believe what he was hearing, what was going to happen with Emma? Who was he going to be working with? He looked at McMahon "What about Emma? What are you going to do with her?"

"We write her into the storyline when she is well enough to return."

"Who am I going to be working with? When is this going to start, you haven't given me any warning at all."

"Well you are going to work with Melina, and it will start tonight, she will interrupt you during your in ring segment."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was going to be working with Melina, his best friend's girlfriend. He took a deep breath and looked at Vince again. "We aren't going to have time to rehearse it, Melina has a match tonight." He said. McMahon must have lost his mind.

"It will all work out Mike; I've already talked to Melina about the storyline. You can go now." McMahon turned back to his work which signaled the end of the discussion. He wanted to argue but he knew it wasn't worth it, so instead, he got up and left the room.

~|x|~

Mike sat alone in the back watching Melina's match against Beth Phoenix. He had tried to call Emma another three times since his meeting with Vince and there was still no answer. He had texted her and she hadn't texted back. He was making himself sick he was so worried about the red head. He really wanted to just walk out and catch a flight to go see her in the hospital but he knew he couldn't.

He watched as Melina took down Eve with a flawless dropkick. In his eyes, like John's, Melina was one of the most talented diva's on the roster. He respected Beth, but he didn't see her as one of the most talented. He sighed and leaned back on his leather sofa watching the two girls 'battle' back and forth.

He was shocked when Beth went to perform a move, throwing Melina over the top rope, and she landed awkwardly on her ankle.

He felt like his heart would beat out of his chest. Was his friend injured?

He watched as she held her ankle on the outside of the ring, the referee at her side. He watched as the referee signaled for the medics and they came down the ramp. No way, Melina was injured. The divas just lost one of their best competitors and he just lost his manager.

~|x|~

McMahon paced his office, the doctor had just come in and told him that Melina's ankle was broken. What was he going to do now? Mike Mizanin was supposed to go live in half an hour and he had no one to do the in ring segment with him.

Eve and Kelly Kelly were tied up in a feud with the Bella twins.

Beth was going to go into a storyline with her boyfriend Phil Brooks.

Gail Kim was quitting.

Melina was now injured.

That left Maryse. . .

Mike and Maryse weren't on the best terms but what other option did he have? He needed a manager for Mike Mizanin and Maryse had proven she was a capable manager on numerous occasions. So why not use her talent for the storyline? They wouldn't have to spend all of their time together, just their time at events.

He knew it was the only option he had. He was sure Mike Mizanin wouldn't like it. Vince paced his office until he decided he had to do what was best for the business, not the wrestlers.

He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket just as it began to ring. He looked at the caller ID and smiled. He hit the answer button and held it up to his ear.

"You must be psychic; I was just about to call you. . ."

* * *

_A/N: Okay that's it. I know this one was a little short but the next chapter should be longer. . .I hope. _

_Hope you liked it guys, I'll try to update again soon =) [like really soon]_

_by the way I have a link to my twitter and my youtube on my facebook, follow and sub for updates and videos/story trailers or just to talk =) _

_Thanks _

_~Danie. _


	18. Surprise Mr Mizanin

**Chapter 18 | Surprises Mr. Mizanin**

* * *

Mike was about half way through his in-ring segment. It bothered him that in just a minute, some diva or superstar, any superstar or diva, was going to come down that ramp and enter into a storyline with him and he had no clue who it was going to be. He walked around the ring as he spoke, anticipating the surprise that awaited him.

"I lost the championship because of my personal assistant Alex Riley, it is obvious that his inability to fulfill his duties is the reason I no longer have the title. It is clear I am going to have to get the title back on my own. . ."

_Aweeesommeee. . . I came to play, there's a price to pay time for you to get down on your knees and pray. . . _

Mike looked up the ramp. What was going on?

He couldn't help but smile when he watched Emma strike a pose at the top of the ramp before walking down to the ring and sliding in. She wore a beautiful smile as she ran across the ring and grabbed a microphone from a stage hand.

He wanted to smile at the crowd reaction she was getting.

"Guess What MIz, I'm back" she said into the microphone, standing in front of him in the ring. The ripped jeans and studded leather boots were the last thing a diva would be wearing in the ring, it was obvious she hadn't been at the arena long. Her red hair was down and pin straight and her blue eyes were heavily rimmed with black eyeliner.

She looked beautiful anyway. "And what is your point, Why do I care that you are back, you've been eliminated from NXT. I'm no longer your pro."

"I want to help you win the title back" she said.

"You couldn't even win a match against a rookie diva, how would you help me win the title back." He asked, pretending to scoff at the idea.

"I'll prove it to you, have them send me any diva, hell, any one person on the roster and I will beat them and if I win tonight, you give me another chance." She said, pointing at the stage and the ring for emphasis.

He pretended to ponder the idea, like he was trying to decide if she was even worth the time. After a minute he nodded. "Fine, send someone out for her to wrestle." He got out of the ring.

_Pourquoi es-tu si belle? Pourquoi tu bouges comme sa? Pourquoi tu me fais mal? _

Mike watched as Maryse walked down, clad in her ring attire, a cocky smile on her face.

He was sure he wasn't going to like the way this ended.

~|x|~

Emma watched as Maryse climbed into the ring, did her signature hair flip, than turned to her. Once the bell rang the two began fighting in the ring.

Emma was happy to be back in the ring, and she was happy her first match back was against Maryse. She was hoping she could get her hands on the blonde who broke her boyfriend's heart.

She kicked Maryse in the stomach and performed a DDT. She rolled Maryse over for the pin but she kicked out. Emma stood up and pulled Maryse up and shoved her into the corner. Then she ran from the other corner and hit her in the back of the neck, sending Maryse falling over the top rope. She looked over the rope at the blonde than jumped over the rope and climbed the rope on the outside. She did a moonsault from the top rope and landed on the blonde. She picked her up and shoved her into the ring. Emma quickly slid into the ring and did a lionsault for the pin and the win.

She knew there was no script for this match. . .

She pulled the blonde up and smacked her as hard as she could across the face before shoving her away. The referee raised her hand.

"You're winner, Emma-Leigh"

She smiled at Mike when he climbed into the ring carrying a microphone.

"fine Emma you've got one chance, don't mess it up!" he said before grabbing her other hand and lifting it up.

~|x|~

Mike walked with Emma through the curtain and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "I can't believe you are back. You haven't been answering my calls" he said, squeezing her tightly.

"I wanted to surprise you bossman" she said with a smile.

"Did anyone else see that AMAZING wrestler in the ring out there"

Mike laughed when Emma jumped into the waiting arms of their best friend Cody.

"Thank you Cody."

"I think you said that when you return we would all go out" Celeste, aka Kaitlyn, said as she joined the group.

Mike shrugged his shoulders when Emma looked at him. "A promise is a promise babe, I guess we are going out" he said with a smile as he grabbed her hand. "Lead the way Celeste"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, not the best ending for the chapter ever but I hope you enjoyed it anyways? **

&& I hope you guys don't hate me for this, but I really screwed up the outline. There is only going to be one more chapter after this one. Which makes me really sad, but the good news is I have two other Miz/OC stories that I'm planning. As well as a couple Muti-couple stories which will, of course, have my favorite superstar in them, right?


	19. Night of Champions

**Chapter 19 | Night of Champions **

Emma climbed the turnbuckles to the top rope. She stood on the top and raised her arms up. She sent a sideways glance to Mike at the announce table before performing a moonsault onto Maryse who was lying on her back on the mat below. She pinned the former blonde diva's champion for the three count and the win. She smiled brightly as the referee raised her hand.

She watched as Mike got up and ran into ring. He grabbed her other wrist and held it up. Emma looked over just in time to notice the quick glare Mike shot at Maryse before he pulled Emma into a hug. They walked up the ramp together.

Once backstage she hugged a waiting Cody and Celeste before walking to Mike's locker room so he could get ready for his match.

~|x|~

**Awesome. I came to play there's a price to pay time for you to get down on your knees and pray **

Emma walked down the ramp, her arm laced through Mike's, her black boots clicking against the metal and concrete. She held his hand as she walked up the stairs, than waited on the ring apron as he followed. She sat on the rope so he could climb through and then slid through the ropes as he stepped on them. She walked in and wrapped an arm around his waist and turned and watched John Cena walk down the ramp, his music blaring. Once he was in the ring she stepped out and stood ringside.

She watched as the two battled back and for the first fifteen minutes of the match, attempted pin falls that resulted in a kick out at one or two scattered throughout the time. She watched as John was about to win and quickly pulled his leg pulling him out of the ring. John gave her a dirty look and climbed back in the ring to a waiting Mike Mizanin who quickly set him up for the skull crushing finale. She watched as Mike performed his signature maneuver than rolled the current WWE Champion onto his back and pinned him. He got the three count and the win.

_You're Winner and NEW WWE Champion The Mizzz. _

Mike grabbed the belt out of the referee's hand and held it up in the air. Emma quickly got in the ring and rand ran over to him, jumping over John and hugged Mike. She smiled and held his arm up.

~|x|~

"Congratulations Champ" Emma laughed as Mike handed his belt over to a stage hand. She smiled and kissed him.

"Save it for the hotel room you too"

They both spun around to see Cody and Celeste walking up to them. "Hey Cody" she said with a smile.

"Go get changed Mike, we're going to go out and celebrate." Celeste said hugging Mike and then Emma.

"Do you want to go out Princess?" he asked, looking at Emma, a rather handsome smile gracing his lips.

"Of course I do baby, we have to celebrate your 2nd title reign as WWE Champion!" She smiled and kissed him on the lips before letting go of his arm. He smiled and left to get ready.

She smiled as he walked away; all of Emma's dreams had come true in what seemed like a single night. She was a WWE Diva, she finally had friends, and she had met and fallen in love with a man she really believed she could spend the rest of her life with.

* * *

A/N: Okay guys, that's it. I'm pretty sad this one is over it has been my favorite.

But I still have lots of ideas left.

I'm going to start a story called **Unexpected Hero** which will have the Miz in it.

So if you want to check it out that's cool.

I'll be starting some other stories asap.

And Of course I still have **The Haunted, My Bloody Valentine**, and **Someone Like You**

Couldn't Ask For More is currently on a hiatus.

I also made a twitter for my fanfiction stuff.

Its truebeliever831

Or there is a link on my page as well as a link to my personal twitter and my youtube. =)

~Danie


End file.
